Electrical connection boxes are formed with breakouts in side walls thereof that are selectively removable to define an opening through which an electrical cable extends into the box. In a local area network computer communications system, a typical setup involves the use of a sheathed cable extending along and mounted to the wall surface between, for example, two different computer terminals (e.g., date processing) locations within a common building. The cables are secured to connectors mounted to the box providing for rapid connection/disconnection of computer equipment to the box via the connector (e.g., pin connector, coax connector, fiber optic connector, etc.). The system is generally a low voltage system which, under most governmental regulations, may be installed by a computer technician instead of an electrician.
It is important that the cable be securely mounted within the box since electrical disconnection can result in a loss of valuable computer data transmitted between different locations through the cable. Such electrical disconnection can occur, for example, by the application, whether inadvertent or not, of a force tending to pull the cable out of the box; or by the application of the force dislodging the connection box from the support wall. In either instance, electrical disconnection of the cable and subsequent repair is expensive considering the cost of the installing technician's labor.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to provide a surface mounted electrical connection box equipped with a reliable clamping arrangement for securing the cable within the box to improve and maintain the integrity of the electrical connection between the cable and connector.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clamping arrangement that is integrally formed with the connection box components and therefore requires only simple tools to effect easy installation and reduce labor costs.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical connection box and cable clamping arrangement therefor in which the clamping force exerted by the box against the cable is greater than a nominal exertion force applied to the cable or the box which exertion force dislodges the box from the mounting wall without effecting the integrity of the electrical connection. Therefore, a subsidiary object of the invention is to permit reinstallation of the box to the wall with the electrical connection unimpaired using a source of labor that is less than the cost of installing technician's labor.
Yet another object is to provide a clamping arrangement within an electrical connection box wherein a strong clamping force is applied to the cable without causing abrasion of the cable sheathing and possible cable malfunction causing a loss of data.
Yet another object is to provide a clamping arrangement for a cable in an electrical surface mounted connection box that is capable of accommodating cables of different diameter without loss of clamping force.
Electrical connection boxes of a type set forth above typically include a number of components such as the connection box itself into which the cable terminates and a cover plate containing the connector electrically connected to the cable. Frequently, during installation, it is necessary to first affix the connector to the cover plate and the cable within the mounted connection box before electrically connecting the cable leads to the connector. The connection process is often difficult since the technician must use one hand to hold or balance the cover plate against the connection box while attempting to secure the leads to the connector terminals. This is highly undesirable since it adds to the cost of the installing technician's labor that has a multiplying effect particularly when installing a large number of connection boxes throughout, for example, an entire building project in which profitable installation of the computer system is possible only if every necessary step is applied to reduce installation costs.
Therefore, yet another object of the invention is to provide an electrical connection box and subcomponents thereof that are connected together at a minimum installation cost and which sub-components may be preferably manufactured with high production molds.
Yet another object is to provide components for an electrical connection box that may be optionally manufactured with molded components integrally formed therewith for providing temporary support of the cover plate to the connection box enabling the installer to use both hands for wiring the cable to the connector.
Still a further object is to provide subcomponents of an electrical connection box that may be secured to each other with a minimum number of or no screws to further decrease installation time and costs.